Kars
Summary Kars is the leader of the Pillar Men, and the primary antagonist of Battle Tendency. Driven by his desire to tame the sun and become perfect, he created the Stone Mask responsible for the existence of vampires and unlocked his potential as a Pillar Man. He was one of the very few survivors of the ensuing civil war that eradicated his species. Along with Esidisi, he took two children under his wing. Eventually, after ditching Santana, he and his allies were sealed in stone in Rome, where they were trapped until the 1930's, when the Nazis unintentionally awoke them. Shortly afterwards, despite the death of his remaining allies, he realized his dream of becoming the Ultimate Lifeform and taming the sun - however, he didn't get to appreciate his victory for long, as he was launched into orbit by an eruption shortly after, and was doomed to spend the rest of his life (which would be forever) drifting through space, in a state neither alive or dead. He is named after the Cars. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 8-A Name: Kars or Cars Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Gender: Male Age: Approximately 102,000 years Classification: Pillar Man | The Ultimate Lifeform Powers and Abilities: Absorption of any organic matter, Superhuman strength, speed, and durability, Regeneration (High-Mid, provided the attack isn't Hamon-based), Immortality (types 1 and 3), Body Control, can create bladed appendages on his arm and legs that he can use to create blinding light onto his enemies (Light Mode) | All previous abilities to greater extents, the Hamon (a martial art that channels sunlight into power), Body Control and Adaptation (grew a shell that was enough to protect him from the intense temperature of magma, can alter his body on a cellular level to take on the shape and attributes of any animal, growing feathers durable enough to deflect heavy artillery fire), eyesight equal to a space telescope, antennae that detect heat and movement, super hearing, Attack Potency: At least Building level via power-scaling (stronger than Tarkus and even Part 1 Dio) | Multi-City Block level (has 100 times the power of Joseph Joestar, when he was inside the lava of the volcano he created a small eruption that tossed tons of lava dozens of yards away, his powers amplified million-fold by the Red Stone of Aja also caused a super-eruption that pushed tons of lava into space) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (should be faster than Santana), FTL 'reactions/attack speed (blocked an ultraviolet beam from very close range after it was fired and kept up with Joseph) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class 25+ (Could very easily be argued to be higher if one takes the other Pillar Men and Dio's strengths into account) Striking Strength: Class GJ '''| '''Class TJ Durability: At least City Block level | Likely City to Mountain level (survived a powerful volcanic eruption at ground zero, the eruption being stated to be more powerful than any atomic bomb humans could produce) his regeneration, reactive evolution and his lack of Pillar Man weaknesses in Ulitmate Lifeform makes him very difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, likely high | Effectively limitless Range: Extended melee range with weapons created from his body, several dozen meters with projectiles in ultimate form, can control, transform, and manipulate creatures from kilometers away Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence Very cunning, 400+ IQ, many years of battle experience, mastered our language in a mere day or two, learned how to use the Ripple flawlessly upon first time trying it, very thorough and can give Joseph a run for his money in the area of battle strategy. Considered one of the greatest minds of the Pillar Men, putting him above Santana. Weaknesses: Hamon ignores his regeneration. Sunlight and turns his body into stone, and concentrated UV-light can be deadly to him. | Ultimate Cars has genuinely suicidal overconfidence. Notable Attacks/Techniques '- Light Mode (光の流法（モード) 'Hikari' no Mōdo):' Kars' power is that of light, he is able to produce bladed appendages from his arms and legs and use these to reflect blinding light toward his enemies. He uses his body manipulation to turn his bone and veins into rapidly spinning chainsaw-like blades that reflect light. It is from the reflections of these claws that gives Kars's Light Blades (輝彩滑刀, Kisai Kattō) their shining intensity. Strong enough to bisect a moving car and can use them with enough speed to slice apart a barrage of armor-piercing machine gun rounds. '- Body Control:' As with the other Pillar Men, Kars also has the same body manipulation capabilities shared by his companions. When he gains the power of the Red Stone, Kars's bodily manipulation abilities are enhanced to the genetic level, to the point where he is capable of reactive evolution. Kars was also shown to be able to mutate parts of his body into various living creatures and control them accordingly whilst in his ultimate form. '- The Ultimate Lifeform:' As the Ultimate Lifeform, Kars has the ability to alter his DNA in any way he wishes, capable of growing cannibalistic squirrels from his hands, sprouting wings, and evolving an immunity to fire, sunlight, and Hamon. He also gains natural adaptation powers, and his regenerative capabilities increase as well. *'Hamon (波紋):' In his Ultimate Form, Kars is shown using the Hamon. This Hamon is shown to be hundreds of times stronger than Joseph's Hamon, able to melt human flesh and according to Stroheim, comparable to the intensity of the Sun itself. Other: - JJBA directory thread Key: Base | The Ultimate Lifeform Other Notable Victories: Uchiha Itachi (Naruto) Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Light Users Category:Immortals Category:Hamon Users Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Reactive Evolution Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Vampires Category:Regeneration Users